


Dreaming of home

by greendragon19



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Continuation, F/M, First Kiss, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendragon19/pseuds/greendragon19
Summary: Set after season 1 Don and Judy drink and reminisces about earth.This is a one shot single scene but i might add more later.





	Dreaming of home

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if there are any spelling and grammar errors as i currently don't have a beta reader. I really hope you like this as I am so in love with Don and Judy I just had to write something for them.

Don was in the garage of the Jupiter, sat leaning against a crate, a bottle of whisky by his side and a mug in his hand. For some reason completely unknown to Don no one had thought of equipping the Jupiter's with proper whisky tumblers.  
“What are you doing?” the sound of Judy's voice pulled him back to reality with a start. It was late and Don had thought that everyone else was in their rooms. He righted himself, leaning around the crate next to him to see her peering around the door frame.  
“Well Doc, I was fixing the Chariot to the best of my ability with out any actual supplies, when I decided to stop and take a break,” he winked and nudged the bottle with his hand. She smirked at him.  
“I thought drinking alone was only for pathetic and desperate people.” she commented with a playful tone as she walked further into the garage. Don watched her as she walked, her hair was tied back and she seemed out of breath like she had been running. A week they had been stuck in this damn galaxy, the colliding planets their only view, and Don was starting to wonder if Judy like him was having trouble sleeping. He hadn't meant to notice but every night so far she would spend most of it running laps around the ship. He only noticed of course because he had been spending most nights finding every little thing on the ship that could possibly need fixing and doing so. He suspected that not many of the Jupiter's crew were sleeping but the rest of them were just staying in their rooms.  
“Well then Princess, why don't you join me? and then I wont be drinking alone. Will I?” a cocky smile on his face daring her to let lose for a while. He didn't expect her to join him and he didn't really mind, the truth was after several hours of trying to repair what was left of the chariot after the robot fight, don had poured himself a drink just for something to do. He had been sat there nursing the same inch of whisky for almost an hour now.  
To his surprise she sat down next to him leaning back against the same crate as he was their shoulders just touching but she didn't reach for the bottle. Don took a sip from his mug.  
“What do you miss most about earth,” she asked after a few moments of silence. She had a strange look on her face, somewhere between sadness and curiosity. Don took a moment to think before relying.  
“There was this great bar near where I lived,” he said. “Mclarins I think it was called,” A smile teased at the corner of his mouth knowing that the shallowness to his answer would get under her skin.  
“A bar,” Judy snapped “That's what you miss about earth, a bar?”  
“Sure,” Don shrugged “Just here me out a second Doc,” he turned sideways slightly so that he was looking at her. “let me paint a picture for you. Its a Saturday night, the pollution outside is too thick to see even a foot a head of you, but that doesn't matter because you're inside its warm there's good music playing, good people around you and great whisky,” To his surprise Judy looked almost wistful imagining a place she had never been. “And of course you're talking to a couple of beautiful women,” he finished with a wink.  
“You are a pig Don West,” Judy said punching his arm as she stood up.  
“Oh come on Doc,” Don chuckled “I was joking,” He kicked himself internally thinking that she was going to leave. But instead she she took a few steps over to the Chariot opening the rear door and taking out a metal cup from the camping supplies. He didn't say anything just watching her silently as she sat back down next to him, reached over his lap to the whisky bottle and poured herself a drink.  
“Wow Doc I'm impressed,” he remarked after she took a sip, she shuddered slightly as she swallowed, the harsh alcohol burning her throat. “I take it my answer wasn't really what you had in mind huh. So tell me what is it you miss most about earth?”  
“I miss the way it smelt after a thunder storm,” She began her tone gentle she turned away from him as she spoke looking down at her hands, but Don's eyes never left her. “I miss watching aeroplanes in the sky, when I was a kid I thought it looked like an etch a sketch up there,” she pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and took another drink from her cup. “I miss going camping with my family and waking up extra early with Penny and Will to watch the sunrise,” she swallowed hard and Don wondered if she was trying to stop herself from crying.  
“But earth wasn't like that when you left,” he said sombrely “everything just smelt thick of pollution, there were no blue skies to see aeroplanes or sunrises,” he reached out and squeezed her hand gently.  
“ I know, I just miss it?” she said with a sad sort off smile that made Don's heart ache.  
“You know what I miss?” he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster and wicked grin on his face. “really crappy horror movies, you know the ones that are so bad they're funny,” Judy smiled adjusting herself so she was facing him with her legs crossed.  
“I miss trashy magazines,”  
“Really doc I am shocked and appalled,” he said his voice dripping with sarcasm “I thought a smart and cultured lady such as your self would have better taste.  
“You'd think wouldn't you,” she said with a smile that sent Don's insides to jelly.  
They went on like that for a while going back and forth naming meaningless things that they both missed, 'ice cream, bonfires and actual medical supplies' were amongst Judy's 'Tequila, fast cars and live music' were some of Dons. Every now and then they would have a drink or at least pretend to, neither of them reached for the bottle again. Don kept finding himself lost in the way Judy's eyes would light up when she described something she missed from earth.  
“Animals,” Judy said “well pets, cats and dogs and hamsters, that sort of thing”  
“there are animals on the Jupiter, well animal,” Judy looked slightly confused. “Debbie,” Don said to clarify.  
“Yeah but she's a chicken she isn't exactly like a puppy or a kitten all fluffy and cute,” Judy tried to justify but Don wasn't going to let her insult Debbie like that.  
“You don't think Debbie is cute I'll go and get her right now and you can tell her that to her face, you can tell the lucky chicken that saved my life that she doesn't count as a pet cus she isn't cute enough,” Don made like he was going to get up.  
“Wait, Wait,” Judy made a mock surrender with her hands “ You're right Debbie does count as a pet and is just as cute as a kitten,” Judy smiled at him and Don had hopped she might laugh but she didn't. He went to take another drink from his mug but it was empty, he wasn't sure how long it had been like that but he didn't bother pouring himself another.  
“I believe you get to go again since we have established that you cant possibly miss animals because of Debbie,”  
“Fine,” She sighed and thought for a moment “Cold Pizza,”  
“What?” Don interrupted completely baffled and certain he must have miss heard.  
“Cold Pizza,” Judy said again her best 'I dare you to challenge me on this' face. “about once a month mom would order pizza as a treat and she would always order way to much so it would get boxed up and put in the fridge and I would come down in the middle of the night when I was studying...”  
“You didn't heat it up or anything,” Don interrupted again.  
“no its way better cold,”  
“That's just disgusting,” Don joked “I mean I'm a mechanic, I've had my fair share of crappy food on the go but that is just plain gross,” Judy pulled a face at him “Hey you've gotta draw a line somewhere princess,” A smile breaking through the serious exterior he had tried to put on.  
“Shut up Don,” she said and started to laugh, Don couldn't help but join in.  
Their laughter soon faded to a comfortable silence, he had always felt at ease in her company, even when he barely new her.  
Don didn't know what it was whether it was the booze, the complete hopelessness of their situation or maybe the beautiful girl sat next to him with hopeful eyes but Don found himself in a rare moment of honesty.  
“You want to know the truth?” He asked her, “You want to know what I really miss about earth?” she nodded her head slightly. “Nothing,” he admitted, not just to her but to himself as well. His hands were trembling so much he thought he might fall apart. He tried to ignore it just focusing on the colour of Judy Robinson's dark eyes. “I had no friends, no family, no place to call home. I miss nothing about earth,” he let out a shaking breath and pored himself a new drink just to keep his hands busy. “Its why I applied for a job that would mean I would spend a majority of my life travelling back and forth between earth and another galaxy, so what does it matter to me what galaxy I'm stuck in”  
“What about the good whiskey and the beautiful women?” She whispered with a week smile.  
“I got an entire crate of great whisky in the hold princess,” he smirked not daring to finish his sentence but letting the implication hang between them.  
She lent forward closing the gap between them placing her hand on the back of his neck.  
“Don't” Don sighed. He pulled away from her and stood up “You don't want to do that,” He hated himself for saying it, there was nothing he wanted more than to kiss the beautiful girl in front of him, but he couldn't let her do something she would inevitably regret. Judy stood up her jaw was set and her eyes fierce.  
“Don't tell me what I want Don,” She said as she took a step forward towards him. “yeah I'm scared because none of us have the slightest Idea of what's happening right now or what's going to happen tomorrow or the day after,” She took a shaking breath, her eyes huge and soulful met his “But The one thing that I do know is that right here, right now. I want this I want you,”  
He pulled her too him pressing his lips to hers. His left hand cupping her cheek and his right on the small of her back pulling her too him. The kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands in his hair. He opened his eyes and she pulled away just enough for him to see her. Her eyes wiled and gleaming, a smile teased at the corner of her lips as she drew him back to her with another kiss.


End file.
